Season One/Ep 6: Singin' Blues
Singin' Blues was the sixth episode in Season One of Battle of the Sim-est. The challenge involved them competing in a singing competition. The losing would have had to send a member home, if a certain contestant had participated instead of refusing to sing. Summary The two teams compete in a siiiiiiiiinging competition. The practice is intense and then a surprising disqualification. Script Singin' Blues *'Matt':Welcome back to Battle of the Sim-est! Last time we watched as both teams faced off in a robot battle hosted by the wonderful Alexa Lexington. Once reaching time for battle, Odin took control of the Vicious Campers' robot and made a fatal mistake by charging at the Restless Ragers'. Odin smashed the robot into a wall, destroyed it, lost the challenge for his team, and got eliminated. What will happen this time? Well stay tuned, for Battle of the Sim-est! *camera flashes to Jenny and Jimmy standing to get their breakfast as Madame Zoe scoops an unknown orange mush onto the two's plates* *'Jenny':Uh... *'Madame Zoe':Try it dear it's delicious, I got it from my grandmother's old recipe book! *'Jenny': *'Madame Zoe':Well...? *'Jenny':I'm sure Jimmy would like to try it, right Jimmy? *'Jimmy':What? Oh fine! *takes a bite out of the strange orange "food"* Hey, this is actually pretty good! What is it? *'Madame Zoe':Eyeball gumbo! *'Jimmy': *drops to the floor as Jenny leaves her plate behind and runs to the Vicious Campers' table* *'Ian':Oh hey Jenny, what happened to Jimmy? *'Jenny':Don't ask... *camera flashes to Restless Ragers table* *'Annie':Hey guys, i've noticed there's been a pattern in the eliminations, us, them, us, them...maybe we're next again. *'Aran':Don't worry Annie, we've got this. *'Ray':It depends on the challenge. Our team is pretty well-rounded but i'm not so sure about some... *looks at Summer who is poking at the mush on her plate with her fork* *'Summer':Hey! This is fun! *'Violet':Indeed. *Matt walks in* *'Matt':Well I hoped all of you slept well tonight because today is the Singing Challenge! *'Luis':What?! *'Liberty':Oh dear... *'Matt':That's right! Each contestant is supposed to practice their very own song and then sing to our expert judges! The team whose contestants sing the most decent songs will be safe from elimination. *'Rhonda':Well this is great. *'Chaz':Singing is for girls man! *'Matt':Oh yeah, just so this doesn't appear as a surprise to anyone later. Every contestant must sing or they will be disqualified from Battle of the Sim-est. *'Sandra':Dang. *'Sasha':Oh Iggy this will be so amazing I just KNOW you can sing amazingly! *hugs Iggy tightly, crushing him* *'Iggy':Can't...breath... *'Sasha':*lets go and Iggy falls backwards* Oh sorry. *'Maria':*sighs* *'Edwin':What's wrong? *'Maria':I miss Karine... *'Edwin':Hey, it's okay. She's rooting for you. *'Maria':*blushes* *'Matt':Okay well if I were you, i'd go because the contest will begin in two hours. Go! *camera shoots to the Restless Ragers cabin as everyone is trying hard but Aran* *'Violet':Why aren't you practicing Aran? *'Aran':This is stupid, that is why. I'm trying to concentrate. *'Summer':*sings horribly until it is so high pitched that she shatters one of the windows* *'Aran':SHUT UP! *walks out of the cabin and slams the door* *camera flashes to Vicious Campers' cabin. Everyone is practicing hard except for Chaz* *'Ian':Chaz, you may want to actually try unless you want to go home. *'Chaz':Oh shut up *punches Ian in the arm* *'Matt':*on megaphone* Times up campers! Please meet at the stage for the contest! *the two teams walk to the stage as the Restless Ragers see Aran sitting there, next to his bags* *'Matt':Let's introduce our expert judges! Linda! *'Linda':It's great to be here! Oh dear was that too bold? *'Matt':Yeah... Chef Gino Delicioso! *'Gino':Mama mia! *'Matt':And Elmira Clamp! Elmira? *'Elmira':Hey, I do have tastes...now shush. I want to hear talent. *judges take their seats at a table in front of the stage* *'Matt':First up is Annie, on the Restless Ragers team. *'Annie':*sings her own version of P!nk's, So What* *'Linda':Oh that was wonderful. *claps excitedly* *'Gino':That performance was indeed, "delicious". *'Elmira':It was loud, but it'll do. *'Matt':Next is Summer! *'Summer':*sings an unknown song that is so out-of-tune that she breaks Linda's water glass* *'Linda':Oh dear! *'Gino':That was... *'Elmira':HORRIBLE! Off the stage now! *'Summer':*runs off the stage shocked* *the remainder of the Restless Ragers walk up to sing. All are rejected but Violet and Travis* *'Matt':Aran is the final member...are you going to sing? *'Aran':No. *'Matt':Well then, you're off the show. *'Aran':I know. It's been great here. *waves goodbye to his team and walks towards the dock with his things to wait for the boat* *'Annie':We're gonna miss you Aran! *'Chaz':Hey Matt! Aran's gone, does that mean we don't have to sing anymore? *'Matt':It means no elimination! I'm still gonna humiliate you guys. First up is Chaz! *'Chaz':Oh come on! *walks onto the stage and sings his own song about his stunts* *'Linda':Chaz, that was...not the best, I hope i'm saying this politely. *'Gino':Not the best at all. *'Elmira':You disgust me! Off the stage! *the Vicious Campers each perform as Jenny, Jimmy, Rhonda, and Sandra all do well* *'Matt':Well, the Vicious Campers are the winners. Due to tonights disqualification, you guys will be safe no matter what in tomorrow's challenge. *'Vicious Campers':Woohoo! *'Annie':WHAT?! *'Matt':That's right. Well I hope you enjoyed todays episode. Stay tuned next time, for Battle...of...the...Sim-est! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes